Paper hearts
by deanpala
Summary: Hamilton finds a very interesting book that seems to understand him. Mean while, Burr's world is going to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander for the first time in his life, could not focus on his work, and it was all because some weird random book without a title that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He sighed and stood up, going to it. He wasn't going to get any work done till he looked into the subject anyway.

 _'The young man had been trapped in this hell since he was a child, surrounded by pain and suffering, but tomorrow, he was finally getting out. He didn't know how much of the world had fallen to ruin in the twenty years he'd been here, all he knew was-'_

"Ow, oh shit fucking paper cut. Stupid book."

He glared at the paper for making him bleed, only to freeze in shock to see the sentence was altered.

 _'The light the boy hadn't seen in years finally filled his cell large amounts of blood fell from the ceiling "Hello? Who's there? I don't why you're here or what you plan to do with me but I'm not afraid of you!"'_

"What the heck…?" Alexander whispered quietly to himself "Why would it just cut off like that? It's not like it could hear me right?"

 _'"I-What? First off, despite your treatment I'm not an it, and of course I can hear you, you haven't made me deaf yet! Now where are you? Show yourse-"'_

Nope, he couldn't do this, this was crazy no way. He slammed the book shut and locked it in his chest, trying to forget about it for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander couldn't do it. He just couldn't this was to crazy, there was no possible way that book somehow heard him.

He should just throw it away and forget about it, not get tangled up in this mess.

He should, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. His curiosity would kill him.

He slowly got out of bed and crept up to the chest, then after unlocking it he snatched the book out and threw it onto his bed like it would bite him if he held it to long before lighting a candle and finally forcing himself to open it.

 _'The young man had been trapped in this hell since he was a child-'_

Well. This was disappointing. It hadn't changed. Hm. Maybe he needed to lay off the coffee. He had to double check though, just to make sure e didn't do something he regretted first.

He read the lines that seemed to have been responding to him then felt like an idiot. He hadn't turned the page yet, moron.

He took a deep breathe as he turned it and spoke.

"Hello? I feel a bit ridiculous asking this, but can you hear me in there?"

 _'" I'm still here' the boy nervously replied to the sound that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, rattling the entire room. "Whoever you are can you- Not do that again?"'_

"Holy- Oh my gosh I can't believe this you can actually hear me shoot- Ok, Ok calm down Alex, you just need some answers whew- um It's foolish you're still being called the boy who are you exactly? I'm Alexander but that's besides the point... What don't you want me to do? And does my voice really seem all weird like that?"

 _'" It-it's been a long time since someone cared enough to ask what my name was... I'm Aaron, Aaron Burr. And I would really appreciate if you wouldn't do whatever you did to make everything go dark again. It's not pleasant.'"_

"Make everything go dark? I just closed the book- ohhh ok never mind that makes sense. I can't promise I won't again but don't worry, I certainly won't right now."

 _'There was a soft scoff as Aaron drily said "Thanks, but another person being far to interested in me that has total control of my life isn't reassuring." Aaron paused for a second processing the words "What do you mean you just closed the book? How could a book control the lighting situation?"'_

"What? Oh crap you don't know how could you not-"

 _' The sound of heavy foot steps approached the cell and Aaron couldn't help but quiver in both fear of what always came, and excited hope for freedom "Nevermind."'_

"But you need to know that-"

 _'Despite his anxiety, Aaron couldn't help but feel annoyed and slightly amused "Look weird disembodied voice, unless this will help me escape easier, I don't want to hear it right now. I don't want them getting suspicious when you give something away'"_

'Well fuck you to I guess' Alex thought to himself, but never the less complied, quietly sitting back and simply reading the book which is what one is supposed to do with books anyway, hoping for this characters escape attempt to go well with rapt attention.


	3. Chapter 3

_(sorry for the delay and that all I did was change like one line I got writers block and realized I couldn't get the next chapter right with the book closed)_

 _'Aaron was lead by the guard to a familiar room filled with all kinds of knives and brands and other such terrible objects. He knew there was no hope of defeating everyone here so he did the only thing he could do._

 _He picked up a knife and pressed it against his own throat.'_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alexander muttered to himself, being so wrapped up in the story he forgot Aaron could actually hear him. Aaron of course, was dealing with more pressing things at the moment.

 _'"I heard everyone go quiet eventually and you never replaced them. That means whatever reason you're doing this, you need me and I'm the only one left. Let me go right now or I'll kill myself. I'm getting out of here either way."_

"Don't be stupid boy."

"I'm not. Either I'm wrong and I have a way to get away from you, or I'm right and if I die, you can't use me. If you free me there's hope of catching me again. Your choice."

There was a long moment of silence in which both were waiting to call the others bluff before the masked guard sighed knowing he was right.

"Fine."

"I want a ten minute head start."

"I can't do-"

The man found a knife at his own throat now, cutting him off.

"For whatever reason you can't kill me. I have no such restrictions."

"They'll kill me if I free you"

"Then don't"

 _Aaron wrapped an arm around his throat until he passed out with a disturbing lack of resistance and he quickly stole the clothes and started running until he saw the sun for the first time in twenty years, almost going blind from the brightness.'_

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap dude! That was awesome what the hell?! Where did you learn to do that?"

 _'Aaron ran blindly with his eyes clenched shut until he stumbled into a building and opened his eyes, hoping to slowly get them used to the sun as he looked for sustenance and new clothes. "Well I haven't had much to do for the past few years in any painless free time I've had except run around my cell and watch the guards. Guess you just pick a few things up from first hand experience of how unpleasant it is. Also, why didn't that guard seem to hear you? Are you some delusion figment of my imagination?"'_

Alexander smirked "If I was would I tell you?"

 _'"crap. Wait, you aren't, you made it all bloody and bright. How'd you do that?"'_

"Oh right, you somehow don't know. You're just a character in a book. All I did was open and get a paper cut."

 _'"… Nope. That's impossible, sorry. Not buying that bullcrap."'_

"No really it's true!"

 _'"Prove it then"'_

"You won't like it but remember you asked for it." Alexander said as a warning before repeatedly opening and closing the book and saying as he did it "light, dark. Light, dark." Before figuring it was enough to prove his point.

 _'Aaron stumbled, dizzy with eyes closed shut, not used to much, or any visual stimuli over the years. That paired with the fact that his years of suffering had only happened for someone's sick entertainment was to much for him to handle and he started breathing in and out frantically not knowing how to cope with this information.'_

"Oh shit Aaron I'm sorry I could have broken that gentler please calm down don't freak out uh- um-fuck what do I-"

 _'"Close it" Aaron said, choking on his own words.'_

"What? But I thought you hated the-"

 _'_ _'Aaron was interrupted from his thinking by a sudden sound a a sword at the throat' only muttering "I am not mentally ok enough for this bullshit right now"_


	4. Chapter 4

_(sma ll note I changed literally the last line of last chapter so if you're confused with the beginning of this one thats because instead of the book being closed Burr found a sword at his throat)_

 _'The woman holding the sword to Burr's throat smirked seeming to be entirely relaxed in this situation and prehapes even friendly as she responded back "I don't think any of us are sweet heart."_

 _"Fuck I'm gonna die"'_

"Ok, Burr relax, don't freak out... as far as I can tell you're the main character and I'm ten pages in at most so you should be safe?"

 _'"Burr muttered to the sky "Easy for you to say while you're up there. And that doesn't keep me safe from anything else now does it?"_

 _"What the heck and who the heck are you talking to?"_

 _Fuck, Burr thought, she probably thinks I'm nuts._

 _"No one just monologueing"_

 _"Well knock it off and give me your food. The good kind while you're at it."_

 _Burr, not wanting to give up the little bit he managed to scrounge up, but not wanting to be stabbed more, reluctantly complied and handed her the best he had in hopes it would win him enough favor to not be killed once she had what she wanted._

 _She looked at it with disdain. "What is this?"_

 _"I- Jerkied meat and cheese? I don't- I don't have anything better so I'd prefer if you didn't kill me?"_

 _"Bullshit you aren't even trying to hide the quality stuff it's right there now give it over."_

 _To Burrs confusion she was pointing to a pail of grits. There was no way in hell ANYONE thought those were better than meat, that was just a fact. Not enough so for some random woman to assume he knew her preference anyway._

 _"I'm sorry what? You aren't serious are you?"_

 _"I don't know what you're playing at but I'm not buying it. Are you a **Care Taker**?"_

 _"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. You put to much emphasis on that for it be asking if I care for other people. Can you explain?"_

 _She gave him a weary look. "Now I know you're messing with me. Everyone knows about them."_

 _"Apparently not."_

 _She still looked suspicious, but she took a step closer to him..._

 _And slapped him._

 _"Ow what the hell was that for?!"_

 _She looked terrified and slightly awed._

 _"Shit. You're- you're telling the truth. So you aren't effect by Reasum?"_

 _"By what?"_

 _"This honestly explains so much I didn't think any one like you was left. Come on you need to meet Andre."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The leader of the Masochists."_

 _"Yeah that doesn't sound good I think I'll just stay here if you don't mi-"_

 _He found the sword at his throat again and quickly amended his statement._

 _"I meant I'd be delighted! Why didn't you say so earlier! But seriously can you please tell me what you're going to do to me and who Andre is?"_

 _"I'll tell you on the way."_

 _"Well can you at least tell me you are?"_

 _She let out an annoyed sigh at the delay but complied. "Theodosia Bartow now come on we don't have time to dally."'_


	5. Chapter 5

_'Within the first day of travel Burr tried to escape three times before Theodosia decided that enough was enough and handcuffed him._

 _Which lead to his current situation of feeling like he was an icicle._

 _"Hey, I know you're keeping me captive and all but could you at least have the decency to light a fire and NOT have me freeze to death?"_

 _She stopped for a second thinking before looking at him doubtfully. "You're cold."_

 _"Yes? I'm not sure if you noticed the fact I have only one layer and it's NIGHT TIME in the WINTER but I feel like I have every reason to ask for bare necessities?"_

 _Theodosia let out an annoyed sound before starting to make a fire pit._

 _"Fine but I'm tying you up. I don't want to chase you down in the middle of the night or be to close to the fire, I'm burning up."_

 _"What? No way it's freezing, you'll die if you don't get warm and I personally don't want to be still tied up when that happens."_

 _"Look just shut up okay? What I do is none of your business as long as I keep you from dying you have no reason to talk."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Shut it."_

 _Burr sat brooding for a minute before the fire light made it so he could see. What he saw didn't please him in the slightest._

 _"Are those….. Why do you have… scars… on your arm? They don't look like battle wounds. Has someone been hurting you?"_

 _"No. Sometimes you just need something nice for yourself ."_

 _"Wait you- **WHY?"**_

 _"You really are clueless huh? Tell me, where've you been the past ten years?"_

 _"I don't see what that has to do with my question-"_

 _"Just tell me."_

 _"Fine. If you must know I've been locked in an underground facility most my life now how about YOU share YOUR tragic back story?"_

 _"Wow so I'm going to have to explain everything aren't I? Fine. Ten years ago people started acting weird, they'd stop eating or drinking or really taking care of themselves at all. Eventually everyone, or I thought everyone, ended up getting the diseases that caused it called Reasum."_

 _"And what exactly does Resum do?"_

 _"It…. Makes everything backwards. Hot is cold, sleep is tiring; water makes you thirsty that sort of thing. Most people died within a few months of contracting it, couldn't make themselves go through enough pain to stay alive."_

 _"Wait what? So you're saying that you… just live in a constant state of hunger, pain, and exhaustion just to live? And that you purposely hurt yourself because instead of feeling pain it feels….."_

 _"Good yes."_

 _"So how do me and Andre fit into this exactly?"_

 _"Okay so basically for the most part there are three groups alright? The Caretakers lead by Seabury, who believe that if we force ourselves to be healthy but miserable we will evolve to get used to it so they randomly select members to get the old requirements of eight hours of sleep and three meals a day. The Sadist are run by Lee and are the exact opposite of the Caretakers and believe that we can live as comfortable as possible without dying and will eventually evolve to need less sustenance. They fight constantly but it's pretty even cause the Caretakers are in better health being stronger and won't pass out from lack of anything, and the Sadist feel better and have more energy but quickly run out."_

 _"And what about the Masochist?"_

 _"Well we're basically just anyone left who wants the comfort of a group but doesn't want to be involved with those yahoos. We take as much or little care of ourselves as we want."_

 _"And I fit into this how?"_

 _"For whatever reason you don't have Reasum and if we could figure out why we could cure everyone. Or at least find out how to prevent it with the next generation if it's non reversible. It takes about a year for it to start affecting kids."_

 _"Well fuck. I guess I have no choice then do I?'_

 _"Not at all."'_


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander snuck away and hid in the bathroom midway through work which was RIDICULOUS of him because lets be honest here, he could admit he had an unhealthy relationship with his job but still. He was like two weeks ahead and really needed to read this book.

"Hello? Burr?"

'Burr jolted awake in the early morning.

"It's about time you showed up where the hell have you been!" He hissed quietly. "I've been kidnapped by some woman whose mad right after you drop the shocker of the centry and then you just vanish?! Do you want to explain that at all?"

Alexander winced a bit.

"Ummmmmm... Well. You see the thing is. Yes I-. Well. uh. Ok you see it was like this- there was- and. Ok. In all honesty I forgot. That like. You would respond to be."

'Burr was unimpressed and slightly annoyed "You forgot."'

"Yes."

'"That I'm a sentient being with thoughts and feelings that can understand you."'

"Well when you put it like THAT it sounds bad... I just- the plot. You are part of a book and I love reading and the plot was finally starting to get explained with world building and stuff and I just- I like reading. I zoned out and forgot. Sorry. But on the bright side you didn't want me to talk when other people were around right?"

'Burr sighed, trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't help but feel a spark of amusement at the nervous rambling despite the circumstances. He had the feeling that Alexander did not easily get nervous" You are hopeless."'

"Well you aren't wrong I usually don't and I feel personally attacked right now that you're finding childish enjoyment in my trying to explain myself."

'Burr froze. "How did you know what I was... feeling? How does that even work? You can't even hear me right?"'

"No I- I didn't really think about it that way before that is kind of weird that I'm LITERALLY reading your thoughts sorry they're just right there on the page."

""No way"'

"Yes way it says right here :he couldn't help but feel a spark of amusement at the nervous rambling despite the circumstances. He had the feeling that Alexander did not easily get nervous."

'"Well I'm... not a fan this development. This is rather unsettling."

"What is rather unsettling?"

Burr would deny it to his dying day and was **really** hoping that Alex (when had he become Alex instead of Alexander?) couldn't read this part, but he promptly jumped five feet and screamed high pitched enough to break a glass.'


	7. Story and update

Ok guys, I'm not going to lie, this story has been pretty hard for me to write. When I came up with the idea I didn't take into account that two plots would need to happen at once, nor that once I had two plots it would be hard to have Ham and Burr interact since Burr is the only one who can hear him. I might get back to it some day or I might not I don't know but I don't want to leave you hanging so if you want to avoid spoilers stop reading but honestly it'll be awhile before I'll get back to this.

Story:

Andre is the leader of the group Aaron stays with. He's happy there for a good long while until Theo dies in child birth. The baby turns out to be like Aaron in not having the weird backwards thing. To history geeks this isn't a surprise but Andre is bad. Turns out those people who had Burr at the beginning? Yeah he's one of them, and he's going to use Theo Jr. to try and find a cure but theres no humane way to do it really. Burr offers himself instead. The book is nearing it's end and it's very sad, Ham doesn't want to loose Burr and Burr doesn't want to be left alone with a bad end. Despite this he tries suggesting maybe reading the book over would help? But none of the words change and Ham keeps the book for years hoping a line of text will change. One day it finally does, turns out it was activated by blood the first time. They avoid all the unpleasentness and it's just fluff until theres a fire. Ham goes in to save the book, and neither survive.


End file.
